


Mountain Range

by Tanark



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gay, Vastra is temporarily in the doghouse, but it gets better, by better I mean fluffy, it's like 4 AM rn, jet lag yo, maybe angsty for a bit, or lizard-house, tags be crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: A few little chats between Jenny, Clara, and Vastra between the one word test and the drawing room scene.Aka is no one going to discuss the sad aging difference thing besides that one time the Doctor brought it up like seriously.But it ends...teasingly? Ends alright.





	Mountain Range

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the doctor takes the case in 8x01, but before the scene with Jenny and Vastra in the art room.

“Stupid, _stupid_ lizard…”

Jenny sighed, angrily rubbing the dishes.

_She just had to go and...and remind me of it…_

“Whoa. Careful there.”

Jenny turned to see a nervous Clara enter the kitchen.

“Don't want to smash a plate, do we?”

Jenny shook her head, loosening her grip.

“Right. Of course. Please, ‘ave a seat.”

Clara nodded and sat, watching the tension in Jenny’s shoulders as she began scrubbing again.

“Get a good rest?”

“Not quite. Decided to tidy up a bit, didn't get into bed for a while.”

Clara nodded, wincing as a plate was set down rather harshly.

“Is everything...alright? You seem a little...uh…”

“Mad? Tense? Upset?” Jenny scoffed, setting the last of the plates down and placing her hands on the edges of the sink.

“Um, yeah.”

Jenny took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling.

“It's-it's just that every time we see the Doctor, she-she gets reminded of it. Of time. An' aging.”

Clara tilted her head as Jenny turned around, head down.

“Okay. And that’s...bad?”

Jenny sighed.

“Silurians have a lot longer lifespan than humans do. Not forever, no, but hundreds of years.”

Clara straightened up slowly, nodding.

“Ah.”

“Yeah. We’ve talked some, but-but then she just goes and…”

“And talks about flirting with a mountain range.”

Jenny chuckled and nodded, twisting a rag in her hands.

“Exactly. I-I’ll be gone before she’s even middle-aged, really, and I can't...I can't picture me wi’out her, but I know what she's like wi’out me.”

Clara got up and rounded the counter, extending an arm. Jenny quickly wiped at her eye, taking a deep breath.

“We got married in ‘86, you see. Only been two years since. I've known her forever, though, almost seven years soon.”

“Really? You’re what, twenty...twenty two?”

“I've got my twenty-second birthday come March, yes.”

“That's young to be married. I mean, makes sense to be a little hesitant. I do think you and Vastra are a great fit though.”

Jenny smiled and ducked her head down, thinking back.

“Yeah. She’s...I don't know where I’d be wi’out her.”

Clara smiled and rubbed her palms together.

“I'm glad we get along. I dunno how long it'll take for us to find the Doctor.”

Jenny nodded, straightening up.

“Right. Got’a start on that.”

Clara shifted to the side, allowing Jenny to pass to the door.

“Oh, before I leave you,” Jenny started, and Clara’s eyes widened in alarm as she saw Jenny’s hand settle near the knives.

“I dunno where you stand on it, and she may be flirtin’ with you for sport, but don't go encouraging her, okay? Daft lizard…”

Clara nodded slowly, watching Jenny slip down the hallway.

**

“Clara, promise me something.”

Clara looked up to see Vastra collapse into the chair across from her, rubbing her temples.

“What?”

“Don't get married. It's lovely, really, but then every time you try to have extra fun it's just…”

Vastra sighed, rubbing her forehead. Clara leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

“Did she give you an earful for flirting with me earlier?”

Vastra nodded wearily.

“And then some. It's not a sport we can participate in often in this time period, I wasn't about to waste the opportunity.”

“Well, you still love her, right? I mean, you either proposed or said yes, so…”

Vastra nodded.

“I was the one to suggest marriage. It seemed logical at the time, and I do not wish to break it off. Ever.”

Vastra twisted her hands together and looked off into the distance.

“If you're thinking about straying, I don't think that would be wise.”

“What? Oh Goddess no, no. I simply fear that-that Jenny sometimes thinks less of herself. I've seen things and know things that she may never understand, and she's barely over two decades old. I'm over two hundred years old, I can understand why she might feel...worried. I don't intend to stray, however.”

Clara nodded.

“Have you guys talked about that a lot?”

“The state of our marriage? Every week, as a precaution.”

“No, no. The...time difference. Your life will probably be a lot longer than hers, right?”

Vastra nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

“I...it remains largely undiscussed. She knows about my species and our lifespans, but...in terms of us, we have not discussed this, no.”

“That's probably another reason she’s afraid.”

Vastra tilted her head in confusion and Clara leaned forwards.

“She’s probably confused as to why you would settle down when it's just...for you, it's almost temporary. She’ll be gone and you'll just have to start over.”

Vastra hung her head.

“I...I suppose I just...don't want to consider it. If I act like I know that...that this won't be forever for me...we’ll have different expectations. It's not fair of Jenny to give her all if I'm not willing to do that same. So I will.”

“That'll make it more painful.”

Vastra shrugged, smiling bitterly.

“I've already lost all my family. Between Jenny and the Doctor...I wouldn't be alone for long. That's enough, I suppose.”

Clara shrugged, standing and dusting herself off.

“Well, this is...a heavy enough conversation for me. I'll go wander about for a while, you should probably...erm...solve a crime or something? I don't know.”

Vastra chuckled softly as Clara walked off, scratching at her scaled cheek.

_What to do, what to do..._

“Tea, ma’am?”

Vastra whipped her head to the side and hissed in shock. Jenny smirked, setting down her tray as Vastra pressed a hand to her chest.

“Jenny! I told you not to sneak up in me in here; I can hardly hear or smell you.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, but I didn't sneak. I came in while you and Miss Clara were having your conversation.”

Vastra nodded faintly as Jenny began to pour a cup of tea.

“Oh? Were you eavesdropping?”

“Only a little,” Jenny said, brushing Vastra’s lap off and handing her the cup. “Just enough to know that you need this.”

“Need-”

Jenny leaned down to kiss the Silurian, slow and chaste. Vastra raised an eyebrow in surprise at her wife’s frankness, but responded regardless. Jenny ran a hand up to Vastra’s shoulder as they parted, a small smile on her face.

“That, love,” Jenny whispered, and Vastra laughed softly.

“You know me all too well.”

“Indeed. I also know that you're worried, and I also know you were mostly flirting with Clara for sport?”

“Mostly? Jenny, surely you don't think I-”

“Oh not for a serious reason, just to make me jealous.”

Vastra scoffed and sipped her tea as Jenny sat down across from her, smug.

“And why on earth would I do that? Lord knows you're something to contend with when your feathers are ruffled.”

“To see if I would make a fuss, act all possessive.”

Vastra tilted her head side to side, shrugging.

“I've taught you too well.”

“Hm. Perhaps.”

“Did it work?”

“The goading?”

“Yes. Do you feel...possessive? Resolved, I hope, is your potential anger?”

“Potential? I've not gotten to angry yet, you think?”

Vastra looked down, cursing internally.

“Tread carefully, lizard.”

“Oh come on, dear, I only meant-you seem at ease, relaxed.”

“I can be relaxed and angry at the same time.”

Vastra sighed loudly and tilted her head back, eyes closed. Jenny simpered as she sipped her tea, finally standing.

“I'm only messing, you daft lizard.”

“Are you sure?” Vastra asked cautiously, watching Jenny head for the door.

“Come on and head to the art room. I'll be down shortly, and we can refocus on the case. Oh.”

Vastra looked up again.

“Come help me change into something...nicer?”


End file.
